<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are we? by miki_ryu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646801">Are we?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miki_ryu/pseuds/miki_ryu'>miki_ryu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Floydriddle content for the intellectuals, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I did my best though, M/M, but it's not angst, insecurities??, it's my first fic in english, kinda sappy, so I'm sorry, twisted Wonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miki_ryu/pseuds/miki_ryu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But are you and Floyd really a couple? It's just that... it doesn't seem like it"</p><p>Then Riddle wondered, "are we?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are we?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love floydriddle and wanted to write something about them, that's it 🥺🥺🥺</p><p>Just so you know, English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's typos or smth;; yet I hope you like whatever this turned out¡!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝We ask ourselves, are we good people?<br/>
I wonder, I wonder walking in circles<br/>
We ask ourselves, are we good at love?<br/>
I wonder, I wonder, without answer I walk in circles❞</p><p>Riddle didn't know how to love.</p><p>In a life where everything he knew had rules or steps to follow, he didn't know the rules of love or steps to love someone.</p><p>That's why when he started to "date" Floyd he didn't even know why. Because even though he liked Floyd in that way, he didn't know what a couple of guys should do while dating.</p><p>Their relationship had been weird since the very beginning of it, with Floyd following and bothering him around and Riddle developing feelings for the tallest. </p><p>They were weird.</p><p>And the people around him noticed that running the unofficial announcement for the hallways "have you heard? The ryocho of Heartslabyul and the shark of Octavinelle are dating..." And their reactions were most like "why?" "When?" "How did they get together?" "I don't think they suited to each other" and such.</p><p>It's not their business if I'm dating or not someone, I can do whatever I want with my own life. Or at least that he should be thinking about.</p><p>Because Riddle, deep down on himself, didn't know the answers to those questions.</p><p>"Why?" "When?" "How?" He wanted to know too.</p><p>And then while walking through the hallways he heard it "But are you sure? They don't act as a couple and I have never seen them together"</p><p>When the hallways went quiet he realized that he had stopped, so suddenly that all the students were on alert to his next move. Keep going he thoughted.</p><p>'They don't act as a couple' he reminded, again and again, looking for a meaning or something that could give him a response.</p><p>"How is a couple supposed to act then?" He inquired to the ceiling of his room as if it could answer him "are we... really dating?"</p><p>❝We ask ourselves, can we have a proper life together?<br/>
I wonder, holding on that desire, I walk in circles❞</p><p>After that, he kept avoiding Floyd, just as he used to before, telling him that he had duties as a ryocho to attend or that he was just too occupied.</p><p>Excuses that weren't that much of a lie, he had duties and things to do. Before these thoughts, he also had the same duties and the same responsibilities; the difference was that before he would do some time for at least met Floyd and that now he didn't want to.</p><p>It wasn't that he didn't like Floyd anymore, but all the opposite. Now he was sure that he loved him.</p><p>Riddle loved Floyd.</p><p>And at the thought of Floyd not feeling loved for his own boyfriend, or Floyd leaving his side and not coming back made him unhappy, miserable, lonely...</p><p>As the bell ringed and he recovered himself, who was lost in his own world, he grabbed his things and left the classroom.</p><p>He walked on his way to the dorms until he saw the little drops falling from the sky and stomping into the ground.</p><p>He looked at the sky, full of grey clouds, noticing how he didn't grab an umbrella. Now his clothes were going to get wet, awesome.</p><p>When the first drop was about to fell on his head, he felt something around him... a jacket, too big and warmth that made him feel safe.</p><p>"Goldfish—chan" A shiver trekked down his spine while Floyd accommodated the jacket over his head, making sure that Riddle got the least wet possible. "bring an umbrella next time, ne?"</p><p>Riddle felt nervous, palms wet, and heartbeat rising within his chest. But as soon as he started to feel stable, the pressure and warmth on his shoulders left with a soft pat on these ones.</p><p>Floyd left his jacket over his head and started walking away, away from him.</p><p>"Floyd, but... your jacket!" He yelled, "you're gonna get wet too!"</p><p>"I'm from under the sea, I don't really mind it~" he turned around, gave him a soft smile and got back on his track.</p><p>"Don't go" he muttered.</p><p>Riddle didn't know how to love.</p><p>But even so, Riddle loved someone.</p><p>❝Life is like the weather, sometimes it shines and sometimes it falls like rain<br/>
I wonder if I have an umbrella...❞</p><p>"Floyd!" He yelled once again. Riddle ran, not too much, just enough to be capable of grabbing his sleeve. Floyd looked at him with doubt, waiting for Riddle to talk.</p><p>❝I'll keep one on me, so let's be one❞</p><p>"Let's go back together" Floyd laugh and hugged him as they tried to share a jacket by the road.</p><p>And at that moment, with Floyd grabbing his hand by the road, no questions such as "why?" "when?" or "how?" mattered.</p><p>Just the reply "yes, we're dating".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well; hope you liked this thing even if it's just a little bit 🥺🥺🥺</p><p>In case you wanted to know, the parte between ❝ ❞ are the lyrics of "marutsuke" from Given,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>